


Chills

by I_am_about_to_scream (ViralVAVA)



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Drabble, Gen, no beta we die like kiddens, orange man harrasses phone, sorry people who wanted good fic lmao, two bros chillin in an office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViralVAVA/pseuds/I_am_about_to_scream
Summary: It was snowing, Jack supposed. Just like Phoney's ice cold heart and frozen personality.
Relationships: Jack Kennedy & Phone Guy | Steven (Dayshift at Freddy's)
Kudos: 8





	Chills

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry for this trash lmao

It was cold, Steven hummed to himself as he walked through the establishment, his arms crossed against themselves to gather friction. It snowed outside, the area being lathered in the small white drops.   
Adjusting his tie slightly, he resolved to get a scarf. He promptly snorted to himself and shook his head, reaching his office. He was working at Freddy's, what pay did he have to buy one with? He unlocked the door, twisting the knob and entering quietly. He shut the door behind him... and came face to face with Kennedy. "Scotto!" he cheered, brightening almost comically. "Wh- Employee!" Steven hissed, startled. "You aren't supposed to be here! The company will- How did you even get in?!" The tangerine to Dave's aubergine spun on Stevens swivel chair lazily. "You-" he snickered, "You forgot to lock it, phoney." Ah. Steven slumped slightly, a groan teetering on the edge of his... tongue? Eh. "... Get back to work, employee, and I might not fire you." Kennedy huffed exaggeratedly, but complied, muttering to himself too quietly to decipher. The door shut with a click and Steven sighed, before seating himself and pulling out a flask. "Well," he muttered, logging on to the computer and taking a sip from his beverage. "The shift doesn't stop for just anyone..."


End file.
